Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Vraagje En hoe verder? Waar moeten we ons op focussen - vinden jullie? Ik zie honderden beginnetjes, maar sommige gaan over heel lastige onderwerpen en zijn dus lastig uit te breiden. Of gaan we dit afmaken? Óf moeten we ons nu focussen op buitenlandse zaken? De categorieën gaan ook niet altijd even soepel, en misschien moeten we meer gebruik gaan maken van sjablonen. Verder heb ik al een paar maanden nog een ideetje in mijn hoofd, dat niet zo supernoodzakelijk is: een soort van interactieve kaart - weet nog niet of het gaat werken. Maar wat vinden jullie nou? 18 jul 2008 11:23 (UTC) Concertgebouw Is er hier al een concertgebouw eigenlijk? TahR78 18 jul 2008 22:46 (UTC) :Nope. 19 jul 2008 10:54 (UTC) Wanneer loopt de Libertaanse zomervakantie af? TahR78 20 jul 2008 11:24 (UTC) Adverteren kent iemand plekken waar je kan adverteren behalve de vredesgazet?--TahR78 27 jul 2008 17:29 (UTC) Comedy TV-zender Even voor de duidelijkheid: Ik ga ook een Comedy TV zender maken misschien, genaamd ComedyTV (heel toepasselijk :P). Maar dan ook met een paar echte programma's. TahR78 28 jul 2008 14:16 (UTC) Lieve Libertanen, Ik geef mijn functie als Vice-President op. Het heeft gewoonweg geen zin meer. Ik hoop dat jullie begrip voor de situatie kunnen opbrengen. Ik denk dat ik Libertas zal moeten verlaten. Graag zou ik alles wat ik bezit aan Ben willen geven. Een warmbehartende groet uit Limburg, Hajje en toet trèffe, --OWTB 2 aug 2008 12:56 (UTC) :Jammer dat het weer zo moest lopen. Ik heb wel wat gemist tijdens mijn vakantie zie ik. Kan iemand me vertellen waar Maarten is gebleven? 2 aug 2008 20:23 (UTC) ::ik meende weg jillis tingen 2 aug 23:06 (UTC) :::Hoeft niet per se, misschien een break of nog op vakantie. Martijn, was jij misschien op die 14-daagse vakantie? Dan heb ik me vergist xD 213.10.27.88 2 aug 2008 22:11 (UTC) ::::Nu is hij wel weg... 15px Tahrim Veltman 2 aug 2008 22:37 (UTC) :::::Nee, Maarten ging 14 dagen op vakantie. Toen was ik al een hele tijd weg na de zoveelste ruzie hier. Toen ben ik 10 dagen op vakantie geweest en gisteren teruggekomen. Donderdag ga ik weer voor 10 dagen weg. 3 aug 2008 15:42 (UTC) ::::::Ah, dan is dit waarschijnlijk de laatste dag dat we elkaar spreken, morgen ga ik weg en ik kom woensdagnacht terug. Of vertrek je later op de donderdag? 15px Tahrim Veltman 3 aug 2008 15:44 (UTC) Crisis Het lijkt erop dat Libertas nu weer in een crisis leeft. Ik wil hier even jullie aandacht, dames en heren. Het is overgelaten aan ons, de nieuwe generatie. De president, vice-president en premier zijn vertrokken: daarom zullen er binnenkort nieuwe verkiezingen gehouden moeten worden. Vanaf maandag ben ik tot en met 6 augustus naar Frankfurt: waarschijnlijk zullen we een laptop meenemen. Ik wou even zeggen: ik ben hier niet de president, maar hou het aub rustig. Na het mooie juni gebeurd dit nu weer, we kunnen van Libertas iets maken! 15px Tahrim Veltman 2 aug 2008 22:30 (UTC) Heeft iemand een tijdelijke oplosing. Ik zat te denken aan een cricis regering van 2 mensen die de verkiezingen organiseren en alles rustig houdt jillis 3 aug 2008 20:35 (UTC) :Laat maar, de president gaat er iets aan doen. 213.10.27.88 3 aug 2008 18:37 (UTC) :Jillids kom op IRC. 213.10.27.88 3 aug 2008 18:37 (UTC) ::ok ik hoop zo snel mogelijk o en ik kom maar het kan eventjes duren jillis 3 aug 2008 20:52 (UTC) ::: Ik zou graag de President vragen of hij een woordje wil richten tot ons, de burgers om even duidelijk aan te geven wat er aan de hand is en wat er gaat gebeuren om alles weer op de rails te krijgen. Big Man 4 aug 2008 11:26 (UTC) :::: Misschien iedereen eerst de hand in eigen boezem steken ? (smile) Lars Washington 4 aug 2008 11:39 (UTC) Een woordje van de president Beste inwoners van Libertas Op verzoek van enkele inwoners zal ik door middel van dit bericht duidelijkheid proberen te scheppen over de huidige situatie. Zoals velen onder u weten zijn zowel de Vicepresident als de Eerste Minister vertrokken en hebben ze hun functies neergelegd. Daarnaast is er ook een internationaal conflict met Lovia aan de gang. Deze 2 zaken dienen beide zo snel mogelijk opgelost worden. Ik heb Martijn van der Putten reeds gevraagd om de functies van Eerste Minister én Vicepresident op zich te nemen. Tot op heden heb ik hier jammer genoeg geen antwoord op gehad. Van zodra hij mij iets laat weten zal ik zo snel mogelijk de inwoners inlichten over de stand van zaken. Daarnaast ben ik ook bezig met een vredesverdrag tussen Libertas en Lovia op te stellen. Van zodra deze af is zal ik ze aan de Loviaanse koning voorleggen en met hem bespreken. Ziezo, ik hoop u door middel van dit bericht genoeg duidelijkheid over de zaak te hebben gegeven. Uw President, 4 aug 2008 12:54 (UTC) :Ik ben trouwes gwoon opgestapt omdat ik toch niets te doen had :P --OWTB 7 aug 2008 08:37 (UTC) ::XD Maar volgens mij moeten er echt nieuwe verkiezingen gehouden worden, de regering van nu is jammerlijk genoeg echt niet actief meer... :::Oh maar ikke ben nu trug :D (de vice president werd weer inaktief nadat hij gestop was :P) Heb daarzjuna Nýttfrón in kaart gebracht. Moet eers nog ef alles over geschiedenis, demografie, bezienswaardigheden etc aanmake, ik ben verlopig wel zoet met Libertas, Lovia en Invingeria. :) --OWTB 8 aug 2008 06:08 (UTC) '08-08-08' Heel speciale dag vandaag !!!!! Lars Washington 8 aug 2008 09:18 (UTC) :Ook de opening van Beijing 2008 he. 213.10.27.88 8 aug 2008 16:33 (UTC) ::Waarom anders dacht je dat ze er in China mee wachtten tot 080808 ? Bijgelovig ? een goed gesternte ? the Omen ? Lars Washington 9 aug 2008 15:05 (UTC) :::Ja, dit maak je maar 1 keer mee in je leven. Weer in 3008, maar dan leven wij niet meer ;) De kinderen van onze kinderen van onze kinderen enz. zullen dan zeggen: Kijk, 8-8-8, dit had overoveroveroveroveroveroveroveroveroveroveroverovergrootpapa ook meegemaakt! 213.10.27.88 9 aug 2008 15:07 (UTC) ::::Misschien wordt het ingekort tot bedovergrootvader, met al die technologiën en genen die ons nu ter beschikking staan (hihi) Lars Washington 9 aug 2008 15:11 (UTC) ::::: :P maar heb je nog wat gerechten voor het stadsetentje? Ik ga trouwens TahR78's lekkernijen vernieuwen, ga ook loempia en de enige echte Berliners verkopen. De echte Duitse dan, toen ik in Frankfurt was de 4e, 5e en 6e van deze maand van dit jaar waren ze zo lekker! 15px Tahrim Veltman 9 aug 2008 15:18 (UTC) Liebertanien is opgehouden met bestaan Waarschijnlijk zal er later een stemming worden gehouden over een Duits stadje in Libertas. Verder wordt er misschien een nationaal stadion gebouwd in Civitas Libertas, hier moet alleen nog wel overlegd worden. 15px Tahrim Veltman 8 aug 2008 17:46 (UTC) Iedereen met vakantie? Of is het een algemene malaise ? Lars Washington 12 aug 2008 07:54 (UTC) :Help je nog mee? 213.10.27.88 12 aug 2008 15:25 (UTC) ::Wanneer jullie dit willen. Wil je wél aanmelden graag. Lars Washington 13 aug 2008 06:40 (UTC) Beste Libertanen, Omdat ik het meer dan druk genoeg heb met allerlei andere dingen wil ik u hierbij laten weten dat ik Libertas ga verlaten. Mocht je me nodig hebben kun je me altijd mailen via mijn gebruikerspagina. Veel succes en veel plezier in de toekomst. 17 aug 2008 12:27 (UTC) :Wie wordt dan minister van transport? Ik had nog wel voorstellen voor de LRT. ProCleaning vraagt of zij de rijtuigen van de LRT mag wassen, schoonmaken, verfen enzovoorts. 213.10.27.88 17 aug 2008 13:30 (UTC) ::Niet zo belangrijk, heel de regering is toch al lang in mekaar gevallen... Greenday2 17 aug 2008 17:37 (UTC) :::Nou best wel hoor, nu lijkt Libertas de slechtse van de voormalige UWN te zijn. Als Martijn het toch verlaat zou ik best de taak van minister willen hebben, had al ideetjes voor stationsborden... 213.10.27.88 17 aug 2008 18:00 (UTC) ::::Ik laat even weten dat ik er ook nog ben... Ik kan mss helpen bij wat dan ook jammer dat iedereen Libertas verlaat. Bob I 17 aug 2008 20:58 (UTC) :::::Het komt vast weer goed met Libertas, daar ben ik van overtuigd ! Lars Washington 18 aug 2008 04:03 (UTC) ::::::Tahrim, ofterwel laten we het zo ofterwel moeten d'er nieuwe verkiezingen komen, je hebt niet het recht zomaar deze positie in te nemen, tenzij iedereen akkoord is, en er (eventueel) gestemd is ;)Greenday2 18 aug 2008 14:58 (UTC) :::::::Ik zei alleen dat ik er alvast interesse voor heb. Niet dat ik het direct wil innemen. 213.10.27.88 18 aug 2008 15:35 (UTC) ::::::::Wie is trouwens burg. van Victoria, -Wikistad, eerste minister en minister van BZ? 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 aug 2008 15:42 (UTC) :::::::::tijdje Voor Alexander vertrok (burgemeester van Wikistad) besliste hij dat ik burgemeester werd van Wikistad, is alleen nog niet in werking getreed... Greenday2 18 aug 2008 17:26 (UTC) ::::::::::Moet daar dan ook niet over gestemd worden? Je kunt dan toch nog niet zomaar een plaats innemen? Ik heb overigens best interesse voor de positie als burgemeester van Victoria. Emma McGregor 18 aug 2008 18:39 (UTC) :::::::::::We hebben multi-verkiezingen nodig, misschien gaat dat dan sneller. Want Emma kan niet zomaar burg. van Victoria worden en Greenday burg. van Wikistad, dat zou dan ook volgens de wet verboden moeten zijn mits iedereen overeens is. 213.10.27.88 18 aug 2008 18:59 (UTC) ::::::::::::Idd. ;) Greenday2 19 aug 2008 10:03 (UTC) :::::::::::::Maar dan ben ik ook oneerlijk verkozen... Idee: We houden binnenstadse verkiezingen. Ik in Civitas, Emma in Victoria en Greenday in Wikistad. Dat is misschien een idee alvast. 15px Tahrim Veltman 20 aug 2008 12:17 (UTC) :Om te vermijden dat we (inwoners) allemaal weer die hele rompslomp van verkiezingen moeten doorlopen, stel ik voor dat iedereen uitkiest wat hij graag zou doen en dat diegenen die daar niet mee akkoord gaan, zich melden. We hadden nu al zoveel verkiezingen hier in Libertas dat we bepaalde landen concurrentie zouden kunnen aandoen Lars Washington 20 aug 2008 13:38 (UTC) :Oke, zoals Tahrim al zei, ik dan wikistad, tah civitas en emma victoria? Greenday2 20 aug 2008 14:28 (UTC) volledigheidshalve, dit is een gesprek dat (oorspronkelijk op de OP van Gebruiker:TahR78 in de kroeg zal worden vergezet. dimitri = geen koning meer --OuWTB 1 sep 2008 13:24 (UTC) En dan, ben je nu gelukkig? Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 15:33 (UTC) Half wel en half niet (big smile) --OuWTB 1 sep 2008 16:07 (UTC) Afgezet? Zoja = waarom? En wie is de huidige koning dan? 213.10.27.88 1 sep 2008 16:46 (UTC) Stapde zelf op. Er is geen köning meer. --OuWTB 1 sep 2008 16:48 (UTC) Ja, hij stapte misschien zèlf op, maar jullie weten deksels goed waarom! Jullie moesten je eigenlijk schamen voor hetgeen gebeurd is, eerst op stad.wikia.com en dan op nation.wikia.com. Ik kan er heus niet om lachen en vind het heel bedroevend. Jullie hebben zijn mooie bijdragen en zijn intensieve medewerking niet in dank afgenomen en ik kan best begrijpen dat hij er tenslotte de brui aan gaf. Ik was steeds voorstander van een UWN omdat er (volgens mij althans) op deze manier minder achter de schermen zou kunnen gewerkt worden, maar ook dat voorstel bleek een maat voor niets. Hetgeen hier en overal elders gebeurd is noem in regelrecht VANDALISME. Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 17:28 (UTC) Vindt ik ook maar willen jullie dit elders bespreken: ik heb hier niets mee te maken met wat er gebeurd is, ik wist niet eens dat er wat was gebeurd eerst. Tahrim Veltman 1 sep 2008 17:47 (UTC) :Mogen wij U vragen alle verdere gesprekken i.v.m. deze issue hier verder te zetten ? U zal begrijpen dat dit de meest geschikte plek is. Alvast bedankt voor uw bereidwillige medewerking. Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 17:53 (UTC) ::Nieuwsgierig naar Ziltland Breng ons een bezoekje, steeds welkom. Lars Washington 1 sep 2008 18:04 (UTC) :::Mijn doel was één ding. De koning niet standaard in 't parlement zetten. Maar ja, hij stapde zelf op en doet nu andere dingen, zijn pech. --OuWTB 2 sep 2008 05:09 (UTC) ::::Daar ben je dan glansrijk in geslaagd zou ik zo zeggen. BTW, beter een Koning die zich actief inzet voor zijn Koninkrijkje dan (verkozen) parlementsleden die hun taak niet naar behoren uitvoeren en de burger voor schut zetten. Vind je niet ??? Lars Washington 2 sep 2008 13:01 (UTC) :::::Niet verwijte a.u.b. --OuWTB 2 sep 2008 14:03 (UTC) ::::::Ik verwijt niets, ik stel alleen vast. , BTW, ik had daar nog zo'n vraagje mbt tot de de.wikipedia, kan jij me daar misschien mee helpen ? Deed vandaag nl een paar kleinere edits en nu blijken bepaalde highlighted in de lijsten van ondermeer eigen bijdragen. Bestaat daar een specifieke reden voor ? Lars Washington 2 sep 2008 14:35 (UTC)